The present invention relates to improvements in an air-pulverizing apparatus for high-temperature molten slag (an apparatus for finely pulverizing high-temperature molten slag by means of a high speed air flow) discharged from a blast furnace, a converter, an electric furnace, etc.
An apparatus for air-pulverizing high-temperature molten slag of the type that while the high-temperature molten slag stored in a container is made to fall by the intermediary of a turndish disposed below the container by inclining the container, the high-temperature molten slag is pulverized by directing a high speed air flow from an air nozzle to a flow of the high temperature molten slag, has been heretofore known and used. However, in such an apparatus, unless the quantity of heat possessed by the flow of the high-temperature molten slag, which is a function of the flow rate, temperature and specific heat of the molten slag, is matched with the flow rate of the high speed air flow, it was impossible to stably air-pulverize high-temperature molten slag into a desirable condition such as, for example, into particles of a desired particle shape.